


Swapped (Bodyswap)

by crazygirlne



Series: Captain Canary Fic Bingo [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Early Relationship, F/M, Fluff, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Sara get hit with something that forces them to swap bodies for a few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapped (Bodyswap)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is for Captain Canary Hiatus Fest day 7, as well as for prompt bingo “Bodyswap” square. It’s not quite full-on crackfic, but it is a bit cracky here and there, because how can these two switching bodies not be?

“You have got to be kidding me,” Leonard says, his words sounding wrong in Sara’s smooth voice, and he closes his eyes to shut out the sight of his own incredulous face across from him.

It’s only been a few days since they were locked in quarantine together, and now they’ve been struck by a weapon that seems to have switched their bodies.

“Fight now, figure this out later,” Sara says, regaining her composure and tightening her grip on Leonard’s gun. He scowls, not in disagreement but at the absurdity of hearing _her_ words come out of _his_ body.

He’s been slowly getting more comfortable with physical intimacies between himself and Sara. They share a bedroom. They’ve even made out a few more times since they gave in during that ridiculous quarantine. But _this_?

This is _way_ out of his comfort zone.

He turns back toward the guy who shot them, who’s tossing aside the gadget he’d used to do it and switching to a more traditional looking gun. Leonard hesitates before moving in; he isn’t exactly helpless in hand-to-hand combat, but when his opponent is armed and he’s in a body he’s never used before, a body he can already feel didn’t come with Sara’s impressive instincts?

His hesitation lasts long enough for Sara to take a shot, and the guy is frozen, gun aimed at Leonard, finger tightening on the trigger. He spares an appreciative glance for Sara, which turns into a confused one when he again sees himself instead of her.

“I’ll get what we came for,” she said. “You grab that… Whatever it was that did this.” She gestures awkwardly at herself (himself? his body?), and he nods, feeling hair tickle his shoulders at the motion.

“We need to fix this. Now.” He bends and picks it up. It looks something like an old garage door opener, but there are no labels on the buttons, no way to tell whether he’ll make things better or worse by guessing how to change them back.

“We’d better take that to Ray,” Sara says, Leonard’s thoughts coming from behind him in his own voice.

They get back to the ship without further incident, and they meet Ray in what’s become his workshop. Rip’s already waiting for them.

“There’s the damned part you needed,” Leonard says, nodding toward Sara. “And we need to figure out how this works.”

He hands Raymond the gadget, then leans back against the wall, watching his teammates under narrowed eyes. He tried crossing his arms over his chest, but that brings him into immediate contact with _his breasts_. He tries shoving his hands in his pockets instead, but Sara’s outfit doesn’t seem to have any. Scowling, he crosses his arms again, ignoring Sara’s smirk as she watches him shift.

At least she doesn’t seem to object to his indirect touching.

“Everything went according to plan, I hope?” Rip asks, checking over the bit of metal he’s been handed.

“Not exactly,” Sara answers. “Also? We’ve gotta stop breaking the ship. I’m kinda getting tired of stopping for parts.”

Kendra walks in, then, her eyes drawn to the two of them immediately. He guesses he shouldn’t be surprised; his scowl is probably nothing like Sara’s, and he knows he’s not using her normal body language. Sara, meanwhile, has her normal, more open expression, and she has her weight almost on the balls of her feet, ready to react at any time. He’s having a little trouble not laughing, despite himself, at how that posture looks on his body.

“What happened?” Kendra asks.

Gideon responds before anyone else can. “Miss Lance and Mr. Snart seem to have transferred consciousness from one body to the other.”

“You two switched bodies?” Kendra’s looking at Sara sympathetically, and Sara rolls her eyes.

“Yeah. The guard shot that thing at us,” she says, gesturing toward the gizmo Ray was studying, “and that idiot tried to push me out of harm’s way.” She levels a look at Len, and he feels his face heat. He’s definitely less in control of her body than he is of his own.

“Regardless of how we ended up in that position, we were touching when the beam hit us both,” he says.

Ray starts chuckling. “I’m sorry, this is just…” His laughter dies off as Len levels him with a stare. Ray clears his throat. “Sorry. No, this isn’t funny.” There’s still a bit of light in his eyes, but he does seem to have a little genuine sympathy. “I haven’t worked with one of these before. Gideon, any clue how to switch them back?”

“They must be touching when the device is pointed at them. The largest button will return them each to their own bodies. However,” Gideon continues, “the device seems to have broken, perhaps in a fall."

Leonard sees Sara close her eyes, and he remembers the thing clattering to the ground as the man tossed it aside. “Does that mean we’re stuck like this?” he asks.

“No,” Gideon answers. “The repairs should be relatively simple. I am transferring the schematics to Mr. Palmer’s workstation now.”

“Thank you, Gideon.” Rip sounds both exasperated and relieved. “If the two of you could simply stop finding trouble wherever we go, it would be much appreciated.”

“Hey,” Sara protests, “we were there because _you_ told us it was safe, alright?”

Ray speaks up, having already gotten the first layer of plastic off the device and taken a look inside. “This is gonna take me at least a couple hours, if you want to find somewhere else to wait.”

***

They wait in his room. Sara’s moved some of her stuff in. Not enough to mark it as permanently hers, but enough that her presence is obvious to anyone who looks for it. It’s the logical place for them to go when they don’t want to be disturbed, and Leonard was feeling increasingly more exposed the longer they were around the others.

The awkward silence lasts for only a minute or so before Sara speaks up.

“This isn’t exactly how I pictured it going, the first time you’re inside me.”

Len’s eyes fly to hers, and she’s smirking at him. He relaxes and returns the expression. “You did not just say that.”

“Come on, you thought it, too.” She’s wrong.

He’d thought about _that_ , of course, but he’s been quite intentionally avoiding the thought of any intimacy while they aren’t in their own bodies, and that extends to unfortunate puns about the situation.

He shakes his head and sits on his bed. The angle is all wrong, the few inches difference in their height more obvious when he’s somewhere more familiar, so he looks down at the floor.

“You can change, if you want,” Sara says, taking off his parka.

He pushes away the images that appear at that thought, tempting as they might be. They aren’t _there_ yet, and as much as he’d love to leer at Sara’s nudity, this isn’t the way he's going to do it the first time. “No, thanks.” He reaches instead for the parka, slipping it over his shoulders and taking refuge in its oversized protection. He probably makes an amusing picture, in Sara’s body and outfit, wearing his jacket, but there’s only warmth and understanding in her eyes.

She sits next to him instead of across from him, and he’s grateful; he doesn’t want to lie down, and he doesn’t want to keep having to see himself, either. Next to him, she’s not in his line of sight, but he can still enjoy her presence. They don’t speak much while waiting, but eventually she slides over just enough so that she can rest her head on his shoulder. When he closes his eyes, he can almost pretend they’re already back in their own bodies.

***

There’s a knock at the door, and Leonard opens it to Ray standing outside.

“I’m not sure where Sara is,” Ray starts, “but I’ve finished, so if-- Oh.” He’s caught sight of Sara standing behind him. His eyes flicker curiously over the rest of the room, pausing on Sara’s change of clothes, on her blanket, on the spare weapons everyone knows are hers.

They’ve not exactly hidden that they’re sharing a room. They really don’t care. He was sure the team had figured it out by now, but apparently not, not based on the surprise on Ray’s face. Len cocks an eyebrow at the other man, waiting.

“Ah, right, sorry,” Ray continues. “Since you’re both here, I guess I can go ahead and do this. Just stand next to each other, and make sure you’ve got some skin contact.”

Len backs up enough that Ray can come into the room, and he feels Sara take his hand. Ray points the gizmo at them and presses the large button. There’s a flash of light and a disorienting tug, and then he’s back in his own body.

“Thanks,” he says, nodding at Ray. “You can destroy that thing now.”

“I’ll see what Rip wants to do about it,” Ray says, noncommittally. Of course, the scientist types wouldn’t want to get rid of something like that without studying it more, would they? Ray watches them for a few more seconds, then clears his throat. “Well, I’ll, uh, I’ll just take this to Rip.” He walks away, glancing back once before he’s out of sight.

Leonard shuts the door, then realizes Sara’s hand is still in his. He looks down at her. She’s still in her White Canary getup, but she’s wearing his parka. The combination should look ridiculous, and he feels the corner of his mouth twitch. She’s grinning up at him; of course, she already knows what she looks like.

She doesn’t look ridiculous.

Before he can overthink it, he leans down, pressing his lips to hers, the first time he’s initiated this, despite the fact that he responds quite willingly every time she does. She leans into the kiss, taking fistfuls of his shirt so she can pull him closer.

“Thank you,” he says when they stop. “For…” For not pushing when he wasn’t ready. For initiating once he was. For being patient with his armor, with his insecurities. For being able to keep up with him, for challenging _him_ to keep up with _her_. He can’t quite say any of this, but she sees it anyway.

“Anytime, Snart,” she says, pulling him in for a quick, hard kiss. “Let’s go find the others before Ray spreads too many rumors about what we’re doing in here.”


End file.
